starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Warp prism
|gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=400 |makescore=200 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The protoss warp prism, formerly known as the phase prism,Warp-In is a researched ability that allows Gateways to almost instantly build units anywhere within Pylon power, including mobile Pylon power provided by the Warp Prisms (previously known as the Phase Prism). When units are built from the Gateway through this process, a cooldown will follow after the unit is built, before another can be warped in. When Gateways are converted into Warp Gates, players are no longer able to queue units, but will instead receive an set amount of time discounted from the production time to build that unit. That set amount will be subject to balance. Karune. 2008-10-06. #1: What do you think about Warp-In?. Battle.net StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-08. is a flying robotic machine designed to transport troops and strengthen the warp matrix. It replaces the protoss shuttle from StarCraft I. Overview The warp prism is an automated vessel, controlled by a robotic mind whose programming is built into the molecules of an advanced crystal lattice. This "crystal computer" is able to manipulate matter and energy with great precision.Phase Prism. Accessed on 2008-30-03 The protoss use warp prisms in several ways. The primary function of a warp prism is to transport protoss forces on the battlefield. Living and inorganic subjects are transformed into energy, and their unique signature imprinted into the prism's crystal lattice core. On reaching the desired destination the operation is reversed and the stored energy signatures are reconfigured into matter in proximity to the warp prism. A secondary but no less vital function of the warp prism is to act as a mobile focus for the protoss psionic matrix. Once the Prism is deployed it can power protoss structures around it. In this configuration warp prisms can be used to temporarily replace destroyed pylons in a colony or enable the rapid establishment of a forward base of operations. Game Unit The warp prism acts as a transport unit for the protoss in StarCraft II, even capable of transporting large units such as the colossus. Warp prisms have a drop animation which doesn't affect gameplay, although it will be more vulnerable as it will not automatically move away if attacked.it was mentioned that units drop one-by-one with a small delay (few seconds) between each other, but load almost instantly. this probably applies to all races. as for the animation, i guess it's still in and mostly for the looks, it probably doesn't really slow down the drop and apparently doesn't exist for other races. This is correct. There is an animation for the drop, but it is visual, and should not affect gameplay, though all transports are still considered more vulnerable while dropping, as it will not automatically move away while attacked. Karune, Kain175. Blues: question about Dropship landing. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2009-06-30. Abilities Upgrades Gravitic Drive Generic Upgrades References Category: Protoss robot classes Category: Protoss starship classes Category:Transports